


Celebration

by nan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: "Yeah.” He brushed some of Duo’s tangled hair out of his face before shaking his head. “But Une’s going to have your ass for being publicly intoxicated.”





	Celebration

When Heero entered the bar he was immediately hit with information overload. Lights were flashing overhead, cell phones were out casting blue glares over unfamiliar faces, there was a constant buzz of conversation punctuated with shouts and shrieking laughter. And on the stage was his partner, in full Preventer uniform, crooning into a microphone. 

Duo’s braid was a mess around his face and he clung to the mic stand for dear life as he sang a sappy ballad. His voice wavered but was in tune as he sang. Heero quirked his lips and made his way to the front of the crowd, putting one hand on the stage and leaning against it, looking up at Duo with raised eyebrows. 

Duo noticed him after just a moment, interrupting his own song to say, “Hold on, Heero, I’m almost done,” before yelling out the final notes. Despite sabotaging his own song, drunken applause broke out, accompanied by whoops and yells. Duo bowed dramatically before heading to the stairs. Heero met him halfway, catching him as Duo fell against his shoulder. “Heero, Heero, did you hear me?” he asked, alcohol heavy on his breath. “I sounded good, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Heero curled his arm around Duo’s shoulders and hefted him up. “Come on, it’s time to go.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Duo said but didn’t make any effort to walk, content to let Heero drag him out of the bar. Heero dragged him to his car and put him in the passenger seat. “Hey Heero.” 

“What?” Heero asked, buckling him up. 

“We did good today.” 

Heero smiled, a tiny thing. “Yeah.” He brushed some of Duo’s tangled hair out of his face before shaking his head. “But Une’s going to have your ass for being publicly intoxicated.” 

“What? Shit, you’re right!” Duo grabbed at Heero’s hands. “Don’t tell her Heero, please!” 

“I won’t have to. There were plenty of people filming it. It’s probably already been uploaded on the internet.” 

“Oooooh no.” Duo fell back against his seat. “I’m in so much shit.” 

Heero snorted and pressed a kiss against one of his hands before standing and shutting the door. Walking around to the driver’s side, he slid in and turned the car on. “You are,” he said, throwing the car into drive and pulling out into the slow moving traffic. “And you’re on your own, too.” 

Duo’s reply, buried against Heero’s shoulder, was a low whine.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'karaoke bar' square of my [fffc](http://fffc.dreamwidth.org) June Special Bingo Card.


End file.
